


What’s behind those yellow eyes

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Yon-Rogg won’t give up his secrets, so Talos copy him to read his mind.





	What’s behind those yellow eyes

“Just tell us where the sleeper cells are and this will all be over” Talos said, sitting in a chair across from Yon-Rogg.

The Starforce commander just looked coldly at him, clinging to whatever sliver of dignity he had left. Not an easy task for someone who was hogtied and kneeling on the floor. “I don’t know anything about that” he said “Not my department”

Talos sighed. He was already tired of this little game of theirs.

“Okay, I’m done” he said, leaning over and resting his elbows on his knees “Luckily we got methods to dig into your brain without your consent” He took a good, long look at Yon-Rogg’s face, and as Yon-Rogg realized what he was doing the stony expression crumbled and was replaced by worry.

It only took a few seconds for Talos to copy Yon-Rogg’s likeness. He felt his clothes tighten around his body and the teeth in his mouth rearranged themselves.

“Okay” he said “Let’s see what you got in here...”

He could only see recent memories but it was not an exact science. For some people “recent” meant a few months, for others years. Kree could live for thousands of years (if they didn’t die in battle, which most did) so Talos was sometimes amazed by how far he could go back. The positions of the sleeper cells had to be in here somewhere.

He saw battle, combat, training sessions, children, lots of children for some reason, ah they were his students, late night reading, walks through the streets of Hala, bathroom breaks, briefings, nothing Talos cared about, lonely night where Yon-Rogg took himself in hand, Carol falling on a mat, Carol kicking him, Carol laughing, Carol sad, Carol flying through the sky, Carol, an overwhelming sense of love and sadness, Carol, Carol, Carol, Yon-Rogg’s own face, “You’re worthless”, pain, fear, _fear_ , _**fear**_.

Talos snapped out of it and focused on the present. Damnit, it wasn’t there. Yon-Rogg told the truth. 

He took a moment to shake the bad memories. He had seen, _felt_ , some pretty horrible stuff when copying people, and those memories of Yon-Rogg talking to himself felt remarkably like those of an abused child, but it couldn’t be, Talos couldn’t go that far back. While he was in Yon-Rogg’s body the most positive memory he could find was Carol, Vers as he called her in his own mind, and Talos focused on her to rid himself of the fear.

“You got some messed up stuff in here” he said and finally looked at Yon-Rogg.

He looked terrified. At first Talos thought it was because Yon-Rogg was afraid of what Talos might find, but slowly he felt the same fear. It was the sight of his own face. It wasn’t quite right. His true self was smaller, more fragile, lacked the white hair and green eyes, but it was close enough, and it filled him with terror.

“It’s a shame you Kree don’t have therapists. You could really use one” 

At this point Talos wasn’t even sure if he was taunting Yon-Rogg or giving him honest advise.


End file.
